


One Hundred Different Ways

by lovemelikesunday



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Zutara, zutara100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemelikesunday/pseuds/lovemelikesunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Zutara drabbles written for the LJ community Zutara100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kind of Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #001 Beginnings. Originally posted to LJ on August 28, 2006.

In the beginning Katara knew he was wrong and she knew he had to be defeated. It had all been so clear. The Avatar had finally returned after one hundred years and they were the good guys. The banished prince was the enemy. He wanted to ruin Aang, and along with hi all hopes of peace between the nations. All because of his own selfish desires. Back then, everything made sense.

A sign escaped her lips as she sat up. Sleep eluded her as her mind twisted itself into knots over her latest conundrum. It made her mind ache and all other thoughts dissolve. Her eyes tiredly made their way around camp, falling on each member of their ragtag group. Aang and Momo to her left, Sokka to her right, Appa in the distance and, finally, the newest member, Zuko. The fallen Fire prince slept directly across from her and something about it did not sit well with her. He made her feel strange when he was around. Not the good kind of strange, either. More like that odd feeling you get when you eat the wrong kind of berries, not good at all. What was he doing here? He was their enemy.

Prince Zuko stirred as her eyes lingered on him. Katara watched in fascinated horror as his yellow eyes opened and locked with hers.

Suddenly, she wasn't so sure anymore ...


	2. Something Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #094 Lost. Originally posted on LJ on August 29, 2006.

_Sigh_

There's that noise, _again_! Aang snapped to attention and his gaze swivelled to Katara. From across Appa's back he could see nothing wrong with her, which only furthered his irritation. Sokka, who had been arguing with Momo over who was more deserving of the last roll of bread–and losing, badly–also turned to the afflicted girl. Squealing in triumph, Momo snatched to bread away from a distracted Sokka and scurried over to Aang. Sokka eyed the lemur grumpily and crossed his arms.

"Will you stop with the sighing already! Gees!"

"Eh?" Katara's attention immediately went to Aang after his unexpected outburst. She was surprised to find three sets of eyes peering back at her curiously. A light pink blush immediately found it's way to her cheeks. "What!"

"Somethin' wrong? You keep acting all girly and sighing." Katara's eye rolled at Sokka's words.

"Don't you feel like something is missing? Like we left something behind?" Her eyes starting roaming the ocean below them, unconsciously looking for any sign of a Fire Nation ship.

For the one hundred fifty-third time that afternoon, Katara sighed.


	3. Waterbending Water Balloons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #004 Wealth. Originally posted to LJ on August 29, 2006.

From a distance he watched her. The clothes on her back, the way she wore her hair, even her mannerisms all screamed 'peasant'. However, Zuko knew better. He knew that the Avatar's group was far more rich in ways he would never be, in ways that actually mattered.

Concealed by the shadows of the giant oak he sat under, the banished Prince Zuko watched Katara practice her waterbending. She pulled the water from the gourd at her side, pushing and pulling, making the water answer to her call. He eyes glittered with determination and a mischievous glint. This should be interesting. Katara pulled the water together to form a ball in each hand as she prepared to attack.

"Hey!" "What was that for?" Aang and Sokka cried out in unison. Laughter bubbled forth from Katara, the sight of them soaking wet too much for her. At Sokka's demands to dry him off her laughter increased. Aang joined in the laughter, as did Sokka, albeit reluctantly. Zuko hid a smile as he watched the trio of friends. Yes, she was most definitely more wealthy than he.


	4. Warrior Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #022 Hands. Originally posted on LJ on August 29, 2006.

A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he felt a lightly calloused set of hands run over his bare chest. That was something he would never tire of.

"Zuko? It's time to get up." Katara pushed onto one elbow as she sat up and leaned over him. The ends of her hair tickled his chest near her hand. Although Zuko was perfectly awake he would feign sleep for a little longer, if only to have her lean a little closer. He fought the urge to smile as she fell right into his trap. "Zuko?" With her face so close to his own, he couldn't fight the need to grab her any longer. Yellow eyes snapped open and a small breathy gasp passed through Katara's lips as he pulled her on top of him, effectively trapping her hand between them.

Katara pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. She ran her free hand down the side of his face and over his scar. Zuko smiled again and his eyes slid closed. Oh, how he loves those little warrior hands.


	5. News!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #040 Reveal. Originally posted on LJ on August 29, 2006.

The sound of her quick footfalls reached Prince Zuko's ears before he could ever see Katara. That she was so eager to see him after only a day's absence brought a smile to his face and a warmth to his heart. 'There is something about this woman ...' he told himself. As she rounded the corner he picked up his pace to a quick, but steady, walk. Laughter filled his ears as she came upon him, flinging herself into his embrace. "'Tara," was all he said as he hugged her to him and smelled her hair.  
She pulled back slightly and looked up at him with a bright smile, excitement written all over her face. "Zuko! I have to tell you something! It's great news! More like fantastic!" Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Calm down." She did. "Now, what is it that is so important?"

"Um, well ... you see ..." Here she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her nerves got so bad all of a sudden she didn't think she'd be able to tell him. "I'm ... I'm pregnant." Lips parted into a smile and eyes opened to gaze at her husband.

For a brief second he had a slack-jawed, blank look on his face. With the next second it brought pure joy. He pulled his wife to him in another hug. "Oh, 'Tara."


End file.
